


ignorance is bliss

by diminishedmercury



Series: Mercury One Shots [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mercury.... is not a good guy, Oral Sex, Pyrrha is Lonely, Slight Canon Divergence, Vytal Dance, he's good at pretending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: She’s not actually certain when things changed so drastically. She knows that once upon a time she was happy. She was trusting and carefree and happy- she wasn’t a single one of those things now and she’s not really sure she can say when it all started. Her life blends together so much now that she doesn’t really have any defining moments that stand out to her. Victory, damnation, pedestals. None of it really mattered. Everyone heard her name, looked at her skill, or saw her weapon and assumed that she was too good, that she was unattainable. It makes her heart swell with sorrow, but none of those people that placed her so high above them really care about that. There is not a single person that sees her at their own level and she’s not sure how to climb back down from that height.





	ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss* for the mans who asked for Achilles' Heel almost a year ago...
> 
> also for Kinktober Day 3: Oral Sex/Public Sex

She’s not actually certain when things changed so drastically. She knows that once upon a time she was happy. She was trusting and carefree and _happy_\- she wasn’t a single one of those things now and she’s not really sure she can say when it all started. Her life blends together so much now that she doesn’t really have any defining moments that stand out to her. Victory, damnation, pedestals. None of it really mattered. Everyone heard her name, looked at her skill, or saw her weapon and assumed that she was too good, that she was unattainable. It makes her heart swell with sorrow, but none of those people that placed her so high above them really care about that. There is not a single person that sees her at their own level and she’s not sure how to climb back down from that height- so, she continues to win and prosper and wither away all at the same time.

She thinks that Beacon will be good for her. It’s far away from Mistral and Haven and all of the people that held her so high off of the ground. Surely there is _someone _or _something _that can just make her feel again.

She’s correct and she is not all at the same time. Jaune sees her as just anybody else and she craves that attention more than anything she’s craved for in her entire life. But Jaune doesn’t want her. He doesn’t see her as anything more than a meddlesome teammate that wants to help him improve and she finds herself sinking once again. It hurts even more when she notices his fixation on Weiss Schnee. It’s not that she dislikes Weiss- or, maybe she does. Just a little bit. She hasn’t forgotten their first meeting and it’s hard to erase things like that.

When she fights Mercury, she feels herself burst with anger when she hears a cocky “I forfeit.” It makes her surge with a flame of indignation, of annoyance, of disdain. He was a coward and Pyrrha Nikos _doesn’t _like cowards. She despises them almost more than she despises those that refuse to look past her talents and abilities. So, she finds herself confronting him when he leaves the sparring classroom.

“What was _that_?” She hisses at him and the look he gives her has her reeling back. It’s smug and arrogant and all of the things she hates and- she shivers when she realizes that she thinks it’s a good look on him. Her emotions are spiraling around her and she’s cycling through them so quickly that it’s somewhat disorienting.

“Gonna need ya to be a little more specific, sweetheart,” ugh. She wants to throw up at the sugary sweet tone he uses.

“Why did you just give up? You were holding your own- you may have even beaten me.” She’s frowning heavily now, her mind racing to come up with explanations.

He laughs out loud at the expression on her face and she flushes a deep red and she’s not sure if it’s from embarrassment, anger, or the fact that she likes the sound of it. “Maybe I just wanted to get your attention.” She doesn’t see through the lie.

“My _attention_?” She hardly sees how that would have worked.

“I have it now, don’t I?” And- well, he did have a point.

“… I… suppose that you do.” She reluctantly agrees. “And what do you want now that you have it?” He shrugged and she frowned again. What kind of childish behavior was this?

“A date to the dance?” He says it so nonchalantly that she doesn’t feel like that’s the truth of it. “Or, if that’s not your speed, we could have _other _kinds of fun together.” She scoffs at that. As if she would ever have sex with _him _after pulling a stunt like that. Her opinion of Mercury Black is incredibly low. She turns and leaves without even acknowledging the offer with an answer.

* * *

She finds herself pressed up against Mercury in a storage closet the next week, his tongue already worked into her mouth. She doesn’t know how it happened and she finds that it’s best not to ask questions like that at this point. His hands are already working on practically ripping off the buttons to her uniform top. “Will you reconsider that dance?” He asks between sloppy kisses and she can’t help but to groan out loud and slap the back of his head.

“Just shut up and get me off,” and boy, she wasn’t actually prepared for him to do just that. He’s on his knees the next second, head underneath her skirt, and licking away at her clothed sex. She ruts against his face and shoves a hand into her mouth to keep herself quiet. She worries that they’re going to get caught- it’s just a fucking broom closet they’re in and she can hear students walking past to their classes. She can’t deny the way it makes her even more wet though, and she thinks that Mercury knows that by the way he pulls aside her panties and shoves two fingers into her cunt.

She doesn’t last much longer than that, panting harshly into her fist and biting down when she feels suction on her clit. She rides out orgasm on his chin, muffled moans spilling past her lips. She doesn’t even offer to get him off too as he leans back, a smug smirk on his lips, and starts working on buttoning up her top again. “Still a no?” He teases as he rises back to his full height and she’s pleased to know that she _is _taller than him.

She pauses for a moment, looking at his face. “Why do you care so much?”

He shrugs. “You look lonely.” She almost takes offense at that, but it does give her reason for pause. How could he notice that if none of her friends could? Is she really that miserable? He kisses her cheek before stepping back with a hand on the doorknob. “Find me before the dance if you’re still lonely.” He’s gone after that and she’s left standing in the closet feeling like an idiot.

* * *

“Yang… what do you think of Mercury?” She finds herself asking at a sleepover her, Nora, and team RWBY are having the following week. The other girls are caught up in some video game that Ruby’s rented for the night.

“I think he’s hot, but kinda stupid?” Yang replies, leaning back on her hands with her feet in Pyrrha’s lap. Pyrrha has her own hands in her hair, gently petting it and working out some of the tangles that plague the red strands.

“Stupid?”

“Em doesn’t think that highly of him. But she says he’s a good guy- just dumb. Why?” She’s quiet. She doesn’t know how to explain that he makes her _feel _things and she craves that more than anything. She can’t even decide if it’s actually Mercury that makes her feel good or if it’s because she’s so starved of Jaune’s attention. She is glad that Yang is at least keeping their conversation quiet, but she doubts the other girls would really be able to hear over all of the yelling Nora and Ruby are doing.

“He asked me to the dance. I haven’t really given him an answer.” That seems to pique Yang’s attention, a grin slowly splitting her expression. “He’s… the only person to have asked me.” That dulls her expression again.

“_Really_? No one else? I thought everyone would be scrambling to ask you…” It stings to hear it out loud, but she knows that everyone has been thinking it. Again, it’s hard to climb down that pedestal. “Well! I think you should go with him! Have fun for a night, Pyrrha. You deserve that.” Yang isn’t really looking at her when she says that. She’s looking at Blake quietly reading in another corner and she knows that she means _Blake _deserves that. It’s still nice to hear it though.

“Maybe you’re right,” she sighs. They end the conversation there when Ruby practically barrels into her and starts screaming that Pyrrha ‘needs a turn.’ She laughs, feeling a little less lonely than she usually does, and lets the other girls pull her into their activities.

* * *

She finds Mercury sitting with his team the next day at breakfast. She feels a little bit intimidated by the pretty girls he’s sitting with- she doesn’t know the two black haired girls, but Emerald has always struck her as rather beautiful. “Mercury…?” She asks with a small cough to catch his attention. She doesn’t think she can ask him in front of the other three. Too many eyes are watching her and she’s already nervous enough with just Mercury. He raises a brow, and she knows he’s making fun of her. She frowns and resists the urge to stamp her foot on the ground. “Can I talk to you?” She stops for a second when he doesn’t make a move to get up. “Alone?”

He snorts, before finally standing up from the table. “I’ll find you later, Cinder,” He says to the girl who looks like their team leader, before following the redhead out of the mess hall. “Change your mind?” He asks, his voice a tease, as they stop at the tree in the center of the courtyard. She scowls at him for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

“I did.”

“Wait, seriously?” She almost regrets this. She thought he didn’t care about who she was- she thought that he thought of her as anybody else and just some girl he had a crush on. “Didn’t think ya would change your mind so fast. I was prepared to go searching for more closets.” She can’t help the laugh that pulls itself from her chest. Okay, so maybe she was right.

“I _can _change my mind again,” She teases, a hand on her hip.

“Nope. I’m your date now, no takesies-backsies.” She rolls her eyes at his childishness, but she can’t help the warm feeling in her chest. She thinks she might actually grow to like-like him as Nora would put it, given some time. She puts her hands together in front of her, playing with her fingers.

“… can we find that closet now, though?”

When she goes to the dance, Mercury at her side, she forgets about Jaune for a night. She forgets about feeling lonely and miserable. She forgets that she’s supposed to be the invincible girl. She knows she has hickies on her neck. She knows that Mercury has them too. But it doesn’t matter- she’s just a kid right now, not the Maiden everyone needs her to be, and she wants to hold on to this if only for tonight.

She doesn’t know that Mercury is using her. She doesn’t know that Mercury is only getting entertainment and information out of her. Ignorance, as they would say, is bliss.


End file.
